1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-cyclone dust collecting apparatus having a plurality of cyclones in symmetrical arrangement, which provides improved suction speed and dust collecting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner generally draws in dust-containing air and separates dust from the drawn air. Such a conventional vacuum cleaner generally uses a dust filter as a dust collecting means, which needs replacement when ridden with dusts. Accordingly, users feel inconvenient and unhygienic as they replace the contaminant dust-laden filter with hands.
To solve the above problems, a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, which is reusable almost permanently, has been suggested. The cyclone dust collecting apparatus separates dust from the air using centrifugal force, and users can re-use the apparatus after removing the collecting dusts.
However, while the cyclone dust collecting apparatus is reusable and has removed a need for use of dust bag or dust filter, it also has a shortcoming in that it is inefficient to collect fine dusts. The same applicant has noted this problem, and thus provided a multi-cyclone dust collecting apparatus with improved fine dust collecting efficiency in Korean Patent Application Nos. 2003-62520, 2003-63211, 2003-63212 and 2003-63213. The suggested cyclone dust collecting apparatuses provide higher fine dust collecting efficiency than the prior ones, however, since it requires formation of a plurality of cyclone currents, there is a problem that flow speed at a suction brush decreases. Accordingly, an improvement is required.